


Fordic's Reward

by kumking



Category: Monicolora
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, Like This is an Unreasonable Amount of Cum, M/M, Sappy Ending, Trans Male Character, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumking/pseuds/kumking
Summary: Fordic and Cuvier belong to the wonderful artists @sugarsukka and @franklyinedible on twitter, check out sukka.pink for more links.
Relationships: 44diccu, Fordic/Cuvier
Kudos: 3





	Fordic's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukka/gifts).



Fordic knew it was coming. His hands glided effortlessly up and down the length of Cuvier's towering cock, stopping briefly at its fat head to collect a large dollop of precum. He so desperately needed to taste it, but there would be time enough soon. Fordic could see Cuvier's sack twitching up and down, telling of his imminent release.

Cuvier had been away on a business trip for four days, some sort of banking conference, Fordic didn't care. What he did care about was Cuvier, who Fordic knew couldn't make himself cum to save his life. Cuvier's balls are used to a pattern of constant release while Fordic's around, and must be aching with built-up reserves of semen. As soon as Cuvier had walked in the door he was whisked to the bedroom by Fordic with nary a word, already sporting a sizable boner from the multiple provocative texts he had been sent while on the returning train.

Back in the moment, Fordic received the second sign of Cuvier's coming orgasm. His face had scrunched itself into a pained grimace, his hands bent upwards to his face like he couldn't control them. Suddenly his whole torso bent forwards and an inhuman grunt was pushed from his throat. A single line of cum ejected itself onto Fordic's face with extreme speed, and within a moment, Fordic realized he couldn't see anything anymore.

Fordic found himself trapped in a prison of white, as if a weighted blanket had just been thrown over his whole body at full strength. Before he could react, he was choking. He could feel a river of pure thickness invading his nostrils and throat. A foul but enticing stench permeated his senses. He repeatedly gagged to clear the blockage, his whole body convulsing. After multiple attempts to clear his airways, Fordic remembered his throat training. He focused on the small amount of air he was receiving and began calmly breathing in and out, every breath passing through a filter of pure semen.

No longer choking, he took to time to realize that he was turned on like he'd never been before. His thick outer coating of cum wasn't just restrictive, it was moving, slowly sliding along his body and keeping every part of himself stimulated at once. He could feel the movement along his sensitive nipples, and then lower. His clit was being feathered by the slow and constant stream while a heavy waterfall of spunk fell through the folds of his fully-aroused pussy.

With his arms weighed down at his sides he was trapped in this tomb of pure pleasure, his breaths now coming more quickly as his mind raced through all the sensations. The smell, the taste, the restriction, the full-body stimulation, and finally his husband. _This was all Cuvier, Cuvier had done this, it was Cuvier's cum, and he was still standing there, watching all of it_. With that final thought, Fordic's body was wracked with a deep and heavy orgasm. He felt a wave of wetness propel itself from his pussy and soak the sheets beneath him as his whole body shook.

Cuvier, spent, watched it all. An initial worry as Fordic was choking gave way to curiosity when his breathing slowed. He stood transfixed, still leaking an incredible amount of cum from his heavy cock as it slowly deflated, pointing downwards now but kept thick from observing Fordic's state. Cuvier walked closer, spotting the telltale signs of Fordic's climax come and go, a wailing mewl of pleasure escaping from the human-shaped pile of spunk. Cuvier was about to speak when a muffled, stuttering voice came from the shape, "P-please... leave me here... t-thank you." He watched as the form of his husband convulsed again, this time with less strength but longer, now settled in to a pattern of near constant orgasm in his new home.

As Cuvier brought a chair from the corner of their room to set next to the bed, he formulated the words he would speak when he sat to watch over the light of his life. Fordic was quietly whining with pleasure, and most definitely not listening, when Cuvier spoke the words.

"I love you, Fordic."


End file.
